1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for displaying images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As of recent, portable terminals are being developed into multimedia devices that provide various optional services such as multimedia playback services, games and schedule management services. The increasing number of various optional services provided in portable terminals requires an appropriate user interface for conveniently managing and using the services.
In general, when a certain visual item is touched in a mobile browser, the selected item is highlighted with a focus ring to show that the visual item has been selected. However, in devices with high-resolution displays, some visual items that are displayed may be so small that when they are touched by a user, they may be completely obscured by the user's finger. In such instances, it may be preferable to increase the zoom scale of the device's screen, so that the visual items can be seen better. However, any such increase of zoom scale may require a user to manually enter a command for zoom scale magnification, which may be inconvenient. Accordingly, the need for new user interfaces that permit an effortless increase of a screen's zoom level.